Lust in a stitch
by FrostyAngelSpoon
Summary: Shopping is core of any populars' life, and someone notquitesopopular is about to get a full throttle taste of the world of clothing, shoes, and all that Galinda stands for... and if that's not enough... THERES OZBUCKS!
1. Hangovers, the Shot King & a cold shower

Chapter 1

Aloha and greetings:

I really don't know when this idea came to me, I think it was when I was cleaning the prop room for drama club. It's a mess in there. We call it the Disaster room. I call it the disastering room... LOL. Anyway, this is really funny, according to my best friends, my mother and my little bro. so... have fun!

Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, you'd probably see this on Broadway…

"Elphie! Elphie!" Galinda's annoyingly nasal voice called from the dorm's walk-in closet. Elphaba groaned. It was six o'clock am on a Saturday morning and both of the roomies had been out late partying the night prior. Since Elphaba was the only female in the Ozdust who could stomach liquor in the form of shots, Fiyero had challenged her to a drinking match. Nobody in the club was foolish enough to try to swallow more vodka than the 'Shot King' who had titled himself in his half drunkenness. She had achieved a sweet victory over the Winkie Land Prince, although, she now had an excruciating hangover.

"Elphie!" There was another pause in the annoying voice before Galinda came into the room and snapped, "Elphaba!" while she clapped her hands loudly and waved her training wand in an absurd manner.

"Wha-" Elphaba slurred; she sat up amongst the layers of blankets which surrounded her. She pusher her long black hair out of her face, trying to clear her head, which banged with a regret of the shots she had consumed.

"What color shoes should I wear today? Silver, white or pink? I can't choose." Galinda asked; she bounced over to Elphaba's bedside and held us several pairs of strappy high heeled shoes. Elphaba groaned and threw a pillow at her golden haired roommate. The pillow hit the unsuspecting blonde square in the head as Elphaba flopped back down onto her bed, trying to remember the last of her drunken dreams. She was sure they had had something to do with the self acclaimed 'Shot King' but she couldn't remember if, in her dream, she had been loathing him or loving him.

"You look like a mess." Galinda huffed after reviving from the attacking pillow and surveying her green friend. Elphaba laid sprawled the wrong direction across her bed; her long black hair was spread in clumps around her. It fell in unkempt waves over her shoulders and clear down to her hips. And not to mention, she was un-popularly dressed in only a gray tank top and matching string-bikini underwear, which had been the only thing Elphaba had managed to get on the night before, before she fell into a drunken faint.

"Thanks." Elphaba muttered, she breathed heavily as she realized Galinda was determined to not let her go back to sleep. "Hangoverrrr!" She groaned, again trying to roll away from the blonde's cheery presence. "Leave me alone."

"Common Elphie, get up!" Galinda said, poking her friend with her wand "Up, up, up!" Elphaba had a strong urge to send her the one finger salute but resisted and decided to be nice as she cracked open her eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"The Shot King is here" A familiar voice slurred from outside. Elphaba chose to ignore him, but Galinda squealed with delight, ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Fiyero!" She gaily squeaked; the blonde bounced into his arms. Elphaba watched with amusement, she could tell from the moment his 'I-think-I'm-oh-so-sexy' voice had called through the door that he was still drunk. Very drunk. Fiyero spun Galinda in a circle before he took a look at her face. He gazed stupidly into her eyes. He blinked as if trying to recognize her before he dropped her flat onto her behind. Galinda landed with an 'ooof' and a shriek of terror. "Yero? What's wrong with you? Fiyero!!!!" Galinda cried. Small tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're not Elphaba. Where's Elphaba?" Fiyero's words were slurred together as he looked around, located Elphaba and stumbled to her bedside, where the green girl now sat bolt upright.

"There you are! I was just looking for you." Fiyero said as he attempted to sit on the bed. He fell off but he seemed to not notice that he was now sitting on the floor. Elphaba had to fight to keep a strait face.

"So listen, I was just thinking, maybe you and me could get away, go down to Tijuana and party for a while." His face was close to hers and she could smell alcohol on his breath. Although he was drunk, the look he gave her was dead serious. Like that of a 4 year old trying to talk one into something. His arm was outstretched was if he was 'visioning' a beach lit by tike torches, the waves lapping the water and alcohol… plenty of alcohol… He looked into her eyes; again she almost burst out laughing from the silliness of it all.

"Sure. Tijuana sounds great." Elphaba thought for a moment. Thinking was difficult at first. Her head rang from the large amounts of alcohol she had last night. After a slow minute, her brain began to function. There must be a way to make this crazy drunken college student sober again. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Galinda still sat on the floor and stared at the two of them as if she was idiot. She had made no attempt to move and was (for once) silent. "Fiyero, I need you to do something special for me." Elphaba said, making her best attempt to not mumble and slur her words.

"I'd do anything for you!" Fiyero said, strangely sounding like a repeat of Boq. He leaned even closer and wrapped his hands around her hips. Elphaba didn't anticipate his next move. Even for being drunk, she thought Fiyero wouldn't dare trying something as rash as this. In one smooth motion Fiyero pulled her into his lap and sandwiched their bodies together in a tight embrace. His lips lightly brushed against hers before she realized what had happened. He had just kissed her.

Galinda began to scream from the floor. Her wail echoed around the room. Elphaba almost had the same reaction but instead made an absurd squawking noise which humans, even if green, cannot normally produce. Her green hand made contact with the prince's cheeks and she quickly stumbled out of the 'Shot King's' embrace. She scrambled onto her feet and took his hands, so they didn't wander. Elphaba pulled him along, like a child. Galinda rose to her feet and followed them into the bathroom.

"What have you done to him?" Galinda barked at them from their heels.

"He's drunk." Elphaba snapped back, afterward she wished she hadn't. The ferocity of her sarcastic remark made the banging even worse. They came upon the bathroom.

"Turn the shower on really cold" Elphaba ordered Galinda as she tried to keep Fiyero occupied by flipping her long black hair in his face. He laughed drunkenly and again started wrapping his arms around her. Elphaba got shivers up and down her spine from this new feeling against her skin. It creped her out and felt wonderful at the same time. "Galinda! Hurry Up!" Elphaba cried. Galinda seemed to freeze as she Fiyero's hands began to travel around her green friend's stomach. Elphaba smacked them away. "GALINDA! NOW!" Elphaba plunged foreword, turned the shower onto freezing cold and together, the two witches pushed their drunken friend into the ice cold water.

Fiyero sputtered before he seemed to come to his senses. He looked around. The prince of Winkie Land stood in a freezing cold shower. He was drunk and had probably made an ass out of himself. He observed the two girls who stood with their arms crossed. They glared up at him. One was blonde and clod in pink. The other was green and was clod in a tank top and underwear. The now-considerably-more-sober Fiyero clambered out of the cold water and looked back and forth from girl to girl. Each gave him a penetrating look.

"I probably just made an ass out of myself, didn't I?" He sputtered. Both nodded.

"Oh Yeah." They answered in unison. Fiyero swore inwardly as Elphaba stormed out of the room and flopped onto her bed, complaining of a hangover. The green girl was trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright 'Yero?" Galinda asked, turning off the shower and taking her unsuspecting fiancée by the arm.

"Yeah," He replied, "I just have an excruciating hangover."

So, you like you no like? Next chappie on the way soon.

Please review! Flames I use to make smores! Thanks

AngelFire 13


	2. The Coffee Wars & A Dangerous Descision

Chapter 2

Hey Everybody!

Sorry it took so long for chappie 2. I've been under sooo much stress! At first it was the CATS and the SATS and all the finals and then it was drama workdays to get my Galinda dress. (For those of you who care, the dress is almost exactly like her Popular dress, only it's black and not quite so frilly.) I have a question for anyone who's in a theater group of any kind… Are your prop and costume room a complete and total disaster, with everything cluttered EVERYWHERE? That's how ours used to be, my best friend Shiloh and I were like GRRRR we'll work our butts off for our Galinda dresses! Now there's only 2 1/2 days left of school so I'll probably get Chapter 3 up pretty quickly.

So, please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Elphaba stared at Fiyero over a steaming cup of homemade coffee. Fiyero stared back at her over a cup of the same boiling beverage. Galinda sat across from the both of them, on a third side of the table. She drank a chocolate frappachino with whipped crème and sprinkles from Ozbucks. Elphaba sipped slowly. She willed the steaming liquid to take away the pain of the hangover. Her head pounded and she wished it would stop. It was now approximately 7:30 a.m. Elphaba was more decently dressed for their male company; in baggy black sweat pants which hung at her hips and a tee shirt which read 'I ♥ OZ.' (A/N: Like the I ♥ NY ones) Her long black hair was wet from the shower she had taken and water slapped her back every time she mover her head.

Galinda had insisted that Fiyero was still drunk and had not allowed him to leave the dorm room. So, hence, he was now wrapped in a fluffy pink towel, attempting to dry from his experience with the shower. Galinda occasionally fussed over him by repositioning herself so he got the most flattering view of her from where he was sitting. He ignored her. Some wife she'd make one day. Elphaba began to notice that the Winkie Land Prince was taking his sweet time consuming his caffeinated beverage.

"You'd better drink up Fiyero; I noticed that you needed 'summor practice last night when I beat you." Elphaba tried to rub her victory in his face as she took a large swig of coffee and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Fiyero glared at her, shrugged off the fluffy towel, and took in a giant mouthful of his coffee.

Galinda watched the ferocious coffee war. Green vs. Sexy Fiancée. She shook her head and wondered why her two best friends took part in these un-popular activities. Elphaba finally stopped trying to scoff the scalding brown liquid only when Fiyero was about to drown himself in coffee. She noticed afterward that her head was slightly spinning from the heat and the caffeine intake.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Galinda questioned, she wondered what coffee tasted like. She had never actually had the stuff; it _was_ unpopular to drink homemade coffee. Ozbucks was all the rage now, so she couldn't dream of drinking something disgustifying like strait, black coffee.

"Do you want some Galinda?" Elphaba asked; offering her cup to the blonde. Galinda looked into it and saw the ripples of the warm fluid flowing around the cup. She grimaced and made a face. "No thanks, it looks disgustifying!" Galinda replied. Elphaba snorted a reply of, 'whatever' and the green girl went back to her own business. Galinda, however, did not. She stared at Fiyero.

Fiyero felt Galinda's eyes linger on him. He tried to ignore her, like he had all morning, but, after a while, this got extremely hard. If Galinda wanted to be seen, she would be seen by someone. "Do you need something Galinda?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Oh, no not really, it's just…" Galinda sputtered blonde-ly, "It's just… Yero, can I have some of your coffee?" Fiyero sighed deeply and sipped from his mug again.

"That's racist. You won't take it from the green girl, but you'll take it from him?" Elphaba muttered. She sipped down more of the 'hangover remedy', which wasn't doing much for her head. Fiyero handed Galinda the porcelain mug.

"Here, but I don't think you'll like it. It's bitter." Fiyero warned. He could already predict the outcome of Galinda's little experiment, but his hangover was too bad to think anything of it. At the moment, he didn't care.

Galinda stared into the cup. She had decided long ago that she did not care for coffee, but at the moment, she felt extremely left out. She had to try some coffee now. Galinda slowly raised the mug to her lips and sipped lightly. It was bitter, but somehow, addicting. She lowered the cup and looked to Fiyero and Elphaba who were both eagerly awaiting a response.

"I guess it's not _too_ bad." Galinda said; Elphaba's jaw dropped and Fiyero looked thoroughly amazed. She took another sip, then another. Fiyero got an evil look in his eye.

"You're not getting a big enough drink. Try taking a huge gulp!" He said; true to her blonde nature, Galinda listened to him and took a large drink. Innocently, Fiyero put his finger on the glass and forced it upward; sending almost all of the cups contents down her throat. Galinda began to gag on the strong taste as the burning liquid ran down her throat. When she began to sputter, Fiyero stopped; but only after a 'stop-it-or-she'll-drown' look from Elphaba.

Galinda shot out of her chair and ran into the bathroom. Elphaba and Fiyero could hear loud gagging sounds of Galinda getting rid of the coffee she had just consumed.

"That was mean." Elphaba said lamely. He mind couldn't think of anything witty to say at the moment.

"But was it funny?" Fiyero asked; he was now sober but gave her the same look as he had when he was drunk. His deep blue eyes looked into hers with an honesty that pierced her soul. She blinked and the look was gone. A joking gleam once again sparkled in his eyes.

"No. Mean." Elphaba answered; she wondered if she had imagined the look he had given her.

There was another knock on the door.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Elphaba said sarcastically when Galinda didn't come out of the bathroom and Fiyero didn't make a move to answer it.

Nessarose and Boq smiled back at her when she opened the door. Nessarose's smile dropped when she saw her sister dressed in baggy sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"You look like a mess." Nessarose commented; Boq wheeled her into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered; she slumped back into her chair as Galinda emerged from the bathroom. Galinda didn't show any signs suggesting that she had just been drowned in coffee.

"Did you get completely wasted last night?" Nessarose asked. She got four answers at once.

"Yep." Elphaba answered.

"No." Fiyero denied childishly.

"Yes." Boq tattle-tiled.

"Completely." Galinda agreed.

"What?" Nessarose cried; exasperated from the number of answers she received.

"She was completely smashed." Galinda continued after everyone went silent. "You should've heard her snoring."

"I think the entire boy's dorm heard the 'Shot King'." Boq commented. "I woke up and thought I was being attacked by a bear."

"You would." Elphaba huffed under her breath. Nessarose glared at her.

"You had to get drunk last night. I don't want to hear any sarcasm from you." Nessarose snapped at Elphaba's sarcasm.

"I didn't _have_ to get drunk. He challenged me and I _had_ to accept." Elphaba shot back. The two sisters glared at each other.

"Um, Miss Galinda," Boq bubbled; He tried to get her attention.

"Not now Biq." ("Boq" Boq muttered under his breath.) Galinda said; she waved him off as usual. Boq grinned sarcastically and returned to his chair-bound companion.

"Galinda, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed." Fiyero suddenly announced. He appeared at Galinda's side. He saw this as his chance to slip away. "Boq will come with me and I'll be right back." Galinda looked at him; genuine concern was on her face.

"All right. But come strait back." She agreed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before Fiyero made a dive for the door.

Soon, very soon, only the three girls were left in the room.

There was an awkward silence.

"Soooo…." Galinda thought out loud.

"Funny, your thinking." Elphaba muttered from where she was again sprawled across the bed. "What do we wanna do today?" Galinda continued. She ignored Elphaba's sarcasm.

"I don't know. What do normal people do on Saturday?" Nessa asked. She sounded excited to be able to hang out with Galinda.

"I know!" Galinda said; she clapped her hands together in delight and bounced over to Nessa. "Let's go shopping!" Galinda cried. A wide smile broke onto Nessa's face.

"Oh, Galinda, can we really!?" She exclaimed "I've never been shopping before!"

Galinda gasped as if the end of the world was coming.

"Oh my OZ! You've never been out shopping Nessa?" Galinda stomped over to Elphaba. "Elphie! You've never taken her shopping? Shame on you!" Galinda scolded.

Elphaba glared at Galinda. "Blame our father. He hardly lets us out of our house. I've never really been shopping either, but I've been a couple of times. Not that I care."

"Then it's decided! We're going shopping! Fiyero and Biq and Nessa and You and Me!" Galinda squealed. "Let's go!"

"No." Elphaba objected. "I have a hangover."

"Awww! Get over it Elphie!" Galinda said as the door opened and a freshly showered Fiyero came in the door, he looked like his regular carefree self.

"Yero!" Galinda cried; She ran into his arms and smothered him in a hug. He hugged her unenthusiastically.

"Hey." Fiyero said. He let Galinda go and quickly slid over to sit next to Elphaba on her bed.

"Let's go!" Galinda squeaked.

"Where?" Boq asked as he entered the room.

"Shopping!" Galinda answered.

"No." Fiyero opposed; point blank.

"Oh common Yero! Nessa and Elphie have never been before!" Fiyero looked to Nessa, who sat in her chair with a very hopeful expression on her face. He looked over to Elphaba. His hangover buddy didn't look too enthused but at least the two of them would be able to hang out together.

"Fine." He sighed. He knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

They were all situated in Fiyero's horse drawn carriage. Boq and Nessa sat in front, behind Avaric, who was driving. Galinda sat by herself in the middle row of seats. Elphaba and Fiyero slumped together in the back, both wondered why they were there. Avaric was just about to get going when Galinda called the carriage to a halt.

"Wait!" She cried, as if she could see the end of the world, "I want to sit next to Fiyero!"

"Too bad." Elphaba shot back. "Let's go." She ordered Avaric. The carriage jolted forward.

"No." Galinda said. Avaric pulled the horses to a stop. The carriage jolted again. "I wanna sit next to Yero!" Galinda whined. "Elphaba! Pretty pwease?" Elphaba had a suspicion that if she didn't give Galinda what she wanted, all of them would hear whining the entire trip.

"Fine." Elphaba turned around and fell backwards into Galinda's seat; she landed just as Galinda scrambled out of the way.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose scolded. She gave her sister; who now laid on the seat, sprawled in a very un-lady like manner, '_the_' look.

"There!" Galinda declared as she snuggled into Fiyero. "Now we can go." Once again, the carriage jolted to a start.

For a while, everyone sat in silence. Galinda looked out at the scenery and fiddled with her dress while she softly sang her little song.

"_Popular_

_I know about popular!"_

Elphaba was distracted from her book when she heard a soft pop. She turned to look at Fiyero, who was drinking deeply from a brown bottle of beer.

"Why are you drinking that?" Elphaba asked. She gave him an odd look.

"Beer is the only way to get rid of a hangover." Fiyero replied as he lowered the half empty bottle from his lips. "You want some."

"Yeah." Elphaba shrugged. She took bottle. Elphaba took a swig and acted as if she was going to give it back to him, but changed her mind and finished it off. Fiyero looked somewhat disappointed because the two of them were now beer-less with a long carriage ride yet to come, but he soon got over it.

After about five minutes, Galinda began to get antsy.

"Fiyero, we need to stop!" She said. Galinda turned to him with a serious look in her eye.

"Galinda, we just got going." Fiyero answered.

"No, I um, have to go." She whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"You know, I have to GO!"

"Hugh?"

"I have to winkle!"

"Is that an insult? That's kind of racis-"

"No! I had too much coffee and um…." The carriage came to a halt at a stop light.

"Do you want some water to wash out the taste?"

"NO! Fiyero, listen, I really have to-"

"Galinda, is something wrong, do we have to stop?" Fiyero questioned, he gave his supposed girlfriend a stern look. "You can tell me anything, did something happen to you?"

"No! I have to Pee!" Galinda finally screamed.

"Ohhh!" Fiyero said, a light bulb finally tuned on in his head. "Avaric, Stop the carriage, she has to Pee!" All the heads in the cart turned to look at him.

"Oh look, we're right next to an Ozbucks!" Galinda sighed as Avaric cut across three lanes of traffic to get Galinda to the ladies room before it was too late. He definitely, was NOT going to have to clean a mess like that up.

"No! Avaric, Never mind!" Fiyero said. He suddenly changed his mind when he saw the large, green 'Ozbucks' sign looming over them.

"Fiyero!" Galinda cried. "I have to pee right now! You'd better stop this thing RIGHT NOW!" Fiyero was scared of Galinda's temper.

"Never mind. Pull over right now." Fiyero stuttered.

"Thanks 'Yero!" Galinda said as she skipped out of the stopped carriage and into the building.

Ten minutes later, Elphaba's cell phone rang.

"What?" Elphaba asked as she answered it.

"Does anyone want anything?" Galinda asked. Fiyero took the phone from the green girl.

"NO!" He shouted.

"I want a caramel Frappachino!" Nessa said from the front.

"No!" Fiyero said again. Boq took the phone.

"Two caramel frappachinos!" He told her. They all looked at him.

"Gay." Elphaba scoffed.

"Elphaba!" Nessa growled.

"I mean, um," Boq said, trying to think of a manly drink, "A caramel Frappachino and a um… Just ask them for something STRONG!"

"Ok then! Bye!" Galinda said. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh because Galinda waved goodbye to them through the large glass doors from where she stood in line.

Fiyero sighed. Today was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.

* * *

So did you like it? Constructive compliments rock, but I like cookies too! Flames I use to make Smores.

Don't forget my question, but for those of you who forgot to read my note at the top, I'll repeat here:

I have a question for anyone who's in a theater group of any kind… Are your prop and costume room a complete and total disaster, with everything cluttered EVERYWHERE?

Love ya's

AngelFire 13


	3. The shopping spree

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have summer workdays for ANOTHER dress and cuz I have nothing better ta do.. Read and review. Additionally, I some help from my readers. I need ideas for other outfits! I need cute Boq and Yero clothes ideas too. All the boys I know dress like slobs. Thanks!**

**Enjoy, Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own wicked cuz I'm so great. I'm also Bill Gates/Idina Menzel/Norbert Leo. Yes, that's me. Loaded with sarcasm and if you didn't get that, I'll knock you over the head with a broomstick.**

* * *

"I'm So Excited!" Nessa squealed. The five comrades strolled along in the mall. Boq pushed Nessa's wheelchair and Galinda skipped along beside them. Fiyero and Elphaba trudged along behind them; the two hangover buddies complained quietly to themselves. Avaric tagged along behind them. 

"Buck it up Elphie and Yero!" Galinda called back to them, "We've only just begun!"

"Oh joy." Elphaba responded as Galinda turned into a shop. It was official. The shopping spree had begun. Galinda started at the beginning of the store and began to randomly pull things off the racks. She glanced at them, looked at the size and if they met her standards, she threw them into Avarics arms. Apparently poor Avaric was bullied into carrying her clothes for her.

Nessa looked delighted. She tried to follow Galinda's example but she was more critical. She would scrutinize a skirt or a shirt or a pair of pants and decide she didn't like it.

"Boq?" Nessa asked. Elphaba watched Nessa hold up a black dress with sparkly sheer netting. "Do you think this would look good on me?" Boq looked at it with a critical eye. He circled the rack for her and pulled out the same dress in yellow.

"Yellow's more you're color Nessa." Boq replied taking the black dress and hanging it back up again. Her sister smiled a genuine 'I love this because it makes me love you' smile.

"It's sweet watching them." A deep voice said in her ear. Elphaba turned her head to find Fiyero had snuck up behind her. They stood close together, almost too close together for comfort. Fiyero's nose tickled the top of her black hair. She jumped as he placed a light hand on her elbow. "Boq and Nessa make a cute couple, even if he does act gay sometimes." Fiyero chuckled in her ear; she was close enough to feel his breath on her, the feeling sent a tingling up her spine. Elphaba could smell his cologne. If she wasn't mistaken, it was axe. "Common Elphie, let's go look at stuff for you."

Elphaba blushed. Fiyero wanted to shop for her. Not Galinda, his girlfriend, her, Elphaba, his hangover buddy. She shuffled behind him with her head bent down. She could tell he had no idea what he was doing, but he was probably having fun imagining the different types of jeans and tees on her.

"Elphie!" Galinda called for her from across the store. "Come here for a second!" Obediently, Elphaba located Galinda from in between all the different racks of clothes. "Look at all these dresses! Wouldn't they look cute on you?" Elphaba looked up at the dresses on the racks in front of her. They were all black, pink or black and pink.

"Isn't this perfect!?"

"Not really."

"What've got here?" Fiyero asked; he appeared behind them. His arms were loaded with several items of clothing for Elphaba.

"Look at all the dresses Yero!" Galinda bubbled, "Wouldn't these look so cute on Elphie!" Fiyero randomly pulled on the fabric of a couple of the dresses.

"Yeah," Fiyero sighed. There was an awkward silence. He had better give his girlfriend a compliment if he didn't want to start world war III. "Some of these would look cute on you too, Galinda."

"I know!" Galinda giggled. Fiyero rolled his eyes. Then he spotted it. The prefect dress for Elphaba. He snatched it off the rack without showing it to either of his female companions.

"Common, let's go try this stuff on. Avaric must be dying." Fiyero said. Galinda hurriedly pulled several more dresses off the rack before they made there way back to the dressing rooms.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of the girl's dressing room. "I'm not going in there." Fiyero said flatly. "That's a girl's dressing room."

"No one will mind." Galinda replied cheerily. "Common' Yero!"

"No." Fiyero and Avaric said in unison.

"It's empty; we'll be the only ones in there." Boq said as he went ahead and pushed Nessa inside. He obviously felt no regret or pain.

"So?" Fiyero protested. He watched Boq go into the room and thought about how embarrassing it would be to go into a girl's dressing room. "That doesn't make it any less wrong."

"He's just being modest about wanting to see you in your panties." Elphaba whispered in Galinda's ear. The blonde gasped.

"Elphaba!" She scolded. "Fiyero wouldn't want to do…_That_…Would he?"

"I wouldn't want to do what?" Fiyero asked, completely confused. He hadn't heard Elphaba's comment.

"Well, dugh, he's a guy." Elphaba responded, "That's what all manly men want. Even Boq wants it and you know it."

"Really?" Galinda gasped, "But Biq is sorta…"

"What?" Fiyero asked again. He was now totally lost. "Boq's kinda um…gay but I'm not sure that's what we're talking about."

"Never mind." Elphaba brushed him off. "Let it be decided. Boq is a more manlier man than Fiyero. Let's go Galinda." Elphaba took Galinda by the arm and let her green friend lead her into the dressing room. She seemed rather scared by Elphaba's obvious observation and attempted to pull down her shot short-shorts to try to make them cover more of her extremely exposed legs. Fiyero followed them. There was no way in hell he'd let Elphaba call him less manly than Boq.

"Aha!" Elphaba shouted as soon as Fiyero crossed the threshold into the room. "Told you he'd come, Galinda." Galinda seemed rather scared and disappeared into a dressing stall.

"Fiyero and Boq should probably wait outside." Galinda said from her shelter of the dressing stall.

"Why? What did she tell you?" Fiyero asked. He narrowed his eyes at Elphaba. There was an awkward moment as the hangover buddies began an intense staring contest.

"Hey wait, I need my clothes." Galinda said after a minute. "Avaric! Get in here with my new clothes!"

"Come out and get them." Avaric shot back.

"I can't." Galinda responded.

"Why?" Fiyero asked, "It's like five feet to go get your clothes."

"Um…" Galinda said, apparently she feared that Elphaba's theory was true. "I'm already um… not decent."

"Ohhh!" Fiyero responded; the levers clicked in his head. "Hold on, I'll go get them for you." And with that he disappeared out side of the room, if ever so briefly.

"Elphie!" Galinda peeped "Don't let him see me!"

"Ok." Elphaba said unenthusiastically. Fiyero came back into the room with a pile of clothes in his arms. He staggered under all the weight. "Fiyero, don't look at her in her panties." Fiyero gave her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-why-would-I-want-to-do-that' look. As he handed her the clothes, it was obvious that he was trying to peek at Galinda. Galinda peeped when her eyes met his. Elphaba jabbed at him with her finger.

"See, I told you." Elphaba repeated herself. Fiyero shot her a death glare. Soon, Fiyero forgot about Elphaba's jokes and the girls began to try on their new clothes.

"Start with this Elphie." Fiyero instructed her. He handed her an outfit. Elphaba didn't look at it, but instead, cradled it in her arms and wheeled Nessa into a dressing room which the two sisters could share.

Elphaba helped Nessa change into a brown skirt with cute pleats and a pink shirt that had a ribbon which tied around the back. The summer outfit made Nessarose look adorable. After helping her sister, Elphaba looked at the outfit Fiyero had picked out for her for the first time.

The pants: Dark blue, roll up cappries that fit rather tightly. It was good tight thought, the tight that defined her legs. For some reason, she found this look comforting. So far, not much damage.

The shirt: a long, grayish-purple tee which she found lose; yet it showed off her curves by landing on her in all the right places. Additionally, the color matched her very nicely. Fiyero was pretty good at this.

Elphaba examined herself in the mirror. She didn't know how she could be thinking a thought like this, but she actually looked cute in a skater chick kind of way. She did a quick circle for the mirror. _Oh. My. Oz_. She thought. How had Fiyero picked this for her?

"No mean to hurry you," Nessa said; her voice heavy with sarcasm as she watched her sister admire herself in the mirror, "but hurry up."

"Fine." Elphaba snapped before she wheeled Nessa out of the changing room.

"AWWW!!" Came the gasp from Galinda as the two sisters emerged. Boq and Galinda surged forward on to the two victims of fashion.

Boq inspected Nessa critically. "I like it..." He finally declared to the agreement of Galinda.

"Nessa looks so pretty!" Galinda squealed. She took Nessa's hands and held them in her own. "Brown goes good with pink."

Elphaba stood in the corner; once again, she was completely and totally left out. All the attention was given to Nessa. She couldn't help but feel a twang in her stomach. This reminded her too much of home. Why did Nessa get all the attention? Why was Nessa perfect? Why…

"You look good." A familiar voice said from behind her. Again, he snuck up on her and once again, he made her almost pee herself out of shock. Elphaba spun around to find herself face to face with Fiyero. "If I do say so myself, I mean."

"You like scaring me, don't you." Elphaba said with scorn.

"I like the term 'surprising' better." Fiyero replied. His voice was low as he looked her over. "Cute."

Elphaba blushed as Fiyero stepped back and circled her. "It doesn't' exactly fit your personality, but I think I like it. It says 'don't mess with me' in a cute way."

"I'm waiting for you to explain how this outfit relates to the depths of my soul." Elphaba shot back. Her voice was loaded with sarcasm. Galinda skipped over to them.

"Elphie! You look cute too! See I told you this shopping trip would be good for you!" Galinda sang. She was obviously pleased. Elphaba looked at Galinda's new outfit. A pink summertime dress that was amazingly short, it was complimented with high heeled sandals with ribbons which criss-crossed up to her knees. Elphaba thought she looked like a pink-ified hooker. Fiyero and Boq apparently thought opposite as she paraded in front of Fiyero and asked him 'what he thought'. Elphaba sighed. Her head still banged from her hangover. Maybe this trip was worth it. Maybe it was not. Only time would be able to answer that question.

* * *

Several outfits later, Galinda and Elphaba were in the same dressing room, trying on their last outfit. Nessa was done so Galinda wanted Elphaba to change in the cramped stall with her. ' 

"For good luck!" Galinda had said.

"What are we expecting, a tornado or something?" Elphaba had shot back. But never the less, now the two girls shredded off their clothes and pulled on their last items. Prom dresses.

"Where's mine?" Elphaba asked, she looked around the dimply lit space and saw only rejected dresses from Galinda.

"I still have it." Fiyero's voice answered in response. A dress was thrown over the wooden wall. Elphaba caught it and stared at the dress in her arms. She didn't know what to think. Elphaba didn't know if she was more amazed or horrified. Why had Fiyero picked this dress for her?

"Elphie?" Galinda asked. The blonde turned to her friend, "Can you zip me up? I can't get it." Galinda turned and picked up her curls so Elphaba could zip the sipper. It slid smoothly for a brief second before the zipper tightened and would no longer move.

"It won't move. It's too small for you." Elphaba said, again she attempted to move the zipper up it wouldn't slip over Galinda's back.

"No." Galinda gasped. "This is size two. It's got to fit. Try harder."

"Wouldn't we all like to fit in a size two?" Elphaba belted sarcastically, "It won't fit. You're gonna break it. Just get a bigger size."

"I can't! I already outgrew size zero and now at size terrible two!" Galinda turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"Just get a bigger size." Elphaba said simply before she turned and slipped her own dress over her head.

The dress was a low cut halter top. The bodice was tight and if she attempted to anything to increase her breathing rate, she would surely pass out because she could hardly breathe. The fabric of the bodice was an almost undetectable hot pink because it was covered with several layers of black lace. Glittery sequence splashed up the front. The back was filled with a ribbon which laced up her spine in a crazy fashion. The bodice went down to her hips and from there, widened into a loose skirt that fell down to her knees. The skirt was made of strips of black and hot pink netting which fell over a flowing black slip. It was creative and wild design and was perfect for dancing or, just looking pretty. Strangely, Elphaba liked it. A lot. She examined herself in the mirror and tried to find something wrong with the dress and the way if fit her perfectly.

Galinda; meanwhile was having her own crisis. She had taken off the dress which would not fit her, no matter how she tried to fit herself into it. She now stood in her undergarments. Galinda lifted the curtain and peaked out ever so slightly. Boq and Nessa were on the other side of the room. They chitchatted with each other happily. Nessa was obviously glad for this chance to flirt with Boq and, for once, Boq seemed interested in what she had to say. Fiyero sat on a bench and waited patiently. He sat and tapped his hands on the bench. She could hear him hum a soft tune. The only other person was Avaric, who stood close to the curtain in a petrified manner. His head was bent down and he looked as if he would rather be anywhere else in the land of OZ but where he presently was.

"Avaric." Galinda hissed. He turned his head ever so slightly to see the pair of eyes which peeked out at him. "Come here." Avaric shuffled closer to her. "I need you to go get this dress in a size larger. Please?" Galinda handed her dress to him. Avaric hurried out of the room at his chance to momentarily escape the torture of the ladies dressing room. Galinda waited patiently. She hummed as if nothing was wrong. Finally, five minutes later, Avaric returned with a pink dress in his arms. Wordlessly, he shoved it through the curtain and returned to his 'I'm-being-tortured' position.

Slowly, Galinda slipped the size bigger dress over her head. She willed it not to fit and fall right off of her, but, will as she might; the sparkling pink dress fit her almost perfectly. Galinda wanted to cry out in agony as she zipped up the back and examined herself.

The dress was definitely her style. It was a light pink and glittered from sequence which covered the hem of the skirt and gradually dotted its way up the front. The dress was strapless and the top part of the dress overlapped the bottom part and almost made them look like two different pieces, which of course it was not. The skirt was rather full, with several layers of underskirts, and fell to her shins. The entire dress was covered with a heavy layer of light pink-almost white netting. She looked like a fairy. She almost felt like a fairy, minus the wings. Although, she did have a wand…

Galinda turned to Elphaba and gasped. Her friend looked stunning. Galinda couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Elphaba snapped. Her green friend crossed her arms and pushed passed her. When the two girls emerged from the dressing room, Fiyero stood, Avaric scampered out of the way and Boq wheeled Nessa closer.

"My _Oz_, Elphaba, you look amazing!" Nessa gasped as she stared at her sister. That was no lie, the dress she had on fit her perfectly in every way. She looked like some sort of goddess.

"That's, like, the prefect fit for you!" Boq lisped. She would've made a sarcastic comment about Boq acting gay, but right now she enjoyed being admired way too much. "And it's totally your colors!" He finished. There went Boq and his colors.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look…" He was at a loss for words. His carefree brain searched for a word but was only pelted by the last waves of his hangover. "Pretty." He finished lamely. He could've kicked himself and he almost did.

"I'm being ignored over here!" Galinda huffed. No one answered her; they were all glued to Elphaba. "Hey! Yoo-hoo!!" She waved her hand in front of Fiyero's face.

"Oh, you look um…" Fiyero said, he looked over Galinda. Yes, she looked cute in her little pink dress, but she had definitely lost this round to Elphaba. "Ok."

"Only ok?" Galinda asked. Her ice blue eyes were hard as they stared into his.

"No," Fiyero said, "Um, great…" He lied as Galinda hugged him and wouldn't let go. "You look great. Let's get this and leave." He pushed her off of him. Galinda retreated back to the cramped stall to change into her shorts and tank top.

As soon as Galinda was out of sight, Fiyero returned his gaze back to Elphaba.

"You stare." She reminded him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm going to change." She declared, unnecessarily, before Elphaba joined Galinda in the dressing room.

"I think that's the first time Elphaba's ever looked pretty like, that." Nessa whispered to Boq, although Fiyero could hear her. "She looked amazing."

"I know." Fiyero replied. Nessa seemed taken aback that Fiyero had cut in on her conversation, but said nothing more. Soon, Elphaba stormed out of the dressing room, followed a few minutes later by Galinda.

The three women made their purchases. The small group left and stood outside the store.

"Let's go." Elphaba said. She had had more than enough shopping for one day.

"But Elphie! That was only Macy's!" Galinda cried as if leaving now was a sin. "We still have a bunch of places to go!!"

"Great." Elphaba said, very sarcastically. She let out a breath of air. Today was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.

* * *

**I put them in Macy's because Kristin Chenoweth likes to shop there. Anyway, please review. **

**I love cookies; in fact, I baked some yesterday, although I burnt most of them. That's why I'm gonna become an actor someday, I can't bake. Constructive comments rock! **

**Flames will be used to make smores in my backyard. **

**Love my fans,**

**(and now everyone goes 'What fans?')**

**AngelFire 13**


	4. Finger Traps & Fortune Telling

_Chapter 4_

_Hey everybody. I'm now cowering from my keyboard because I haven't updated in such a long time so please forgive me. There's been a lot of crap goin' on in my life that I won't board you with explainin and whinin' about here. PM me to yell at me for not updating, but since I didn't get many review on my last chapter, I got into this little "nobody likes my story, poor me" month long pity party. And I really sucked. But now I'm back and I'm (hopefully) better than Ever! So enjoy Chapter 4 and don't forget to review or I go a lot slower!_

_AngelFire _

* * *

The group of five trekked along the mall. Avaric had politely sped out the door to wait in the carriage after his run in with the girl's dressing room. The rest of them, lead by Galinda, stopped in at different shops. Galinda and Nessarose bought something from almost every store and it was a surprise if they didn't immediately fall in love with something upon walking inside the door and whip out their 'Ozian Express'.

The time, according to the tic-tock dragon clock which Boq wore on his wrist, was approximately 2:30 p.m. Everyone was starving, except for Nessa and Galinda who seemed immune to their grumbling stomach's while they madly searched the mall for new items to spend their money on.

"Oooo, let's stop here!" Galinda gasped when they came across an Ozian's Secret.

"No." Boq said. He did draw some lines in his mind. No bra shops.

"You must be gay." Fiyero said with eyebrows raised at Boq. "No guy in their right mind would not want to go in a bra shop." There was an odd tension between Fiyero and Boq as they glared at each other. Galinda looked back and fourth between the two of them as if she was attempting to decide which was more correct. Elphaba took her aside by the elbow.

"Why exactly do you want to go in here Galinda?" She didn't give her companion the chance to answer, as the question was meant to be rather rhetorical. "Think about it. I don't think Fiyero, or Boq for that matter, need to see you in your all-together before you drag one of them into bed with you." Galinda looked appalled at this thought and opened her mouth to say something.

"But-!" Galinda began,

"No buts my dear friend, because I guarantee, if you lead them in there, your butt is the only thing their going to think about. Besides, why would you want to give them an opportunity to see them in your panties after Fiyero tried so hard to be modest about id back in Macys." Galinda made a small squeal and pulled away from Elphaba. The war between Fiyero and Boq was still as fierce as ever when they returned to the group. Nessa didn't help as she tried to wheel herself closer to Boq in order to grab onto his hand and not release it for another hour.

"Let's eat." Fiyero finally suggested. He broke the paper thin ice and suddenly the war was over. He took Galinda by the arm and steered her away from the shop. She instantly forgot about wanting to go into the Ozian's Secret and held to Fiyero's arm tightly.

"Good idea." Elphaba agreed sarcastically," Which is strange, because normally you can't think. At all."

"Hahaha." Nessa said dryly as she looked up at her sister. "Can you drop the bad attitude?" Elphaba screwed up her face, as if she was contemplating the question.

"No." She replied.

"Where are we gonna' eat?" Fiyero asked. Galinda held to him tightly. He was about to loose circulation in his arm. In order to prevent his arm from turning blue, Fiyero slid his arm around her hips.

"Panties." Elphaba reminded Galinda quietly when she noticed Fiyero's hand sinking into the small back pockets of Galinda's shorts.

Galinda stopped dead in the middle of her stride and pulled away from her boyfriend. She silently traded places with her green buddy. She seemed to have forgotten Fiyero's question, but Boq chimed in to answer instead.

"I want to go to 'Wrap Palace'." He said from where he merrily pushed Nessa in the groups rear. Most of the time, he didn't seem to mind Nessa begin his personal fan club. He pushed her along, wherever they needed to go and occasionally, he would fondly place his hand on Nessa's shoulder or stroke his fingers through her hair. Most of their group of friends thought it was cute, except for Fiyero and Elphaba, who, most of the time wondered if he really liked Nessa, or if he was into guys. This thought scared Fiyero since he was Boq's roommate, but he was beginning to get the idea that Boq just acted gay. Everyone turned to look at him. (A/N: sorry, had to interrupt. I love Boq just as much as I love any of the characters from wicked, My friends and I just like to make fun of him because we think he kinda acts gay. Although he isn't. Make sense? I'll explain somewhere else. But I could never make a gay Boq. Don't worry, I couldn't do that to him.)

"Ummm… Ok." Fiyero said dumbly. _Gay_ ran through all their heads.

"Smoothie King." Elphaba answered.

"Yogurt!" Galinda cried randomly.

"Smoothie King is yogurt. Basically." Fiyero lied. If only slightly.

"Aren't we going to a food court? Can't we all get what we want?" Nessa pointed out. She was right. The entire conversation had been pointless. But the pointless conversation had lasted long enough that the group now stood in the food court.

"Ozbucks!" Galinda cried as she spotted the large, looming green sign. She darted off in that direction. Boq followed her with Nessa.

"Shit." Fiyero swore under his breath.

"I'm going to Smoothie King. You can do whatever." Elphaba said. She turned to leave and began to walk off alone in the opposite direction across the food court.

"Wait!" Fiyero called. Elphaba stopped. He rushed after her. "I'll come with you!"

"Don't you wanna eat with Galinda?" She asked. Her eyebrows rose in an arch over her green forehead. They looked over to their companions waiting in line at Ozbucks.

Galinda bounced happily on her heels next to Nessa's chair. She talked excitedly to Boq and Nessa. She was hyper without one ounce of Frappachino.

"Hell no." Fiyero answered. "I'll eat with you, if that's ok, I mean."

"Sure, I don't care. I guess." Elphaba replied coolly, although butterflies danced in her stomach for no apparent reason. They strolled along in silence for a while. They passed several more shops. Elphaba attempted to make small chit-chat. Then, she saw it. "Oh! A rummage shop! I love places like these!"

Fiyero stared blankly as she stopped and peered in a window of a pawn shop. "Can we go in? I don't think Galinda would like it, I mean, a shop like this, but, um…" Elphaba realized her cheeks began to turn a deeper color green as she stuttered and tripped on her own words. This was embarrassing. Very embarrassing.

"Yeah. I love these shops too." Fiyero replied; whether it was true or not, that comment made Elphaba blush even more. With those words exchanged, the two entered the junk shop.

The shop was small and cluttered. There were only small pathways which one was able to navigate the shop. Thy lead this way and that, if they didn't stop abruptly due to a teetering pile of assorted odds and ends. The rummage shop was dimly lit and was filled with swirling smoke. The pair blinked as their eyes adjusted from the florescent lights of the mall, to the oil lamps which gave off faint light to illuminate the room.

"Fancy Smancy." Fiyero said as he stepped off of the main aisle to examine a pile of trinkets. His hand began to extend itself toward an object which looked extremely antique and breakable, but Elphaba grabbed his arm and yanked him to her side like he was a naughty five year old. She was about to whisper (for it was too quite to break the silence by speaking) a sarcastic remark in his ear about keeping his hands to himself but a voice cracked out from the rummage and caused the both of them to jump a foot into the air.

"You have a sharp destiny about you." A heavily accented voice croaked from somewhere in the shop. "Be you looking for treasure Lassie?"

"We just came here to look for junk." Fiyero responded blondly. Elphaba gave his hand a sharp squeeze to remind him to shut up. When her squeeze was returned by Fiyero tenderly playing with her fingers, she yanked her hand out of his. Fiyero was Galinda's boyfriend and officially and 100 off limits. She couldn't just hold his hand. An old woman emerged from behind a pile of unrecognizable items.

"Or be you here to look for ye fortune from this old pirate queen?"

"You're not a pirate." Fiyero objected. He set his hands on top of Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba shrugged him off and elbowed him.

"Fiyero. Shut up." She warned. "I have a hangover. Don't mess with me. Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Be a good little Winkie prince and listen to Elphaba." She patted him on the head as if he was a fluffy little dog. He muttered something that sounded like 'ok' but he placed his hands in the same spot on her shoulders and stuck his head so in was right next to hers, as if he was going to click his tongue extremely loudly in her ear. _Ok Galinda, he's the one who pulled the moves on me._ Elphaba thought as she for once allowed Fiyero to lay hands on her.

"What service may I do you? I be telling yer fortune, right lass?" The old woman asked. Before Elphaba could say 'no, they were just browsing,' the woman pulled her from Fiyero's embrace and deeper into the shop. Fiyero was left utterly alone with Oz only knew how many breakables. The old woman pushed her down into a chair and drew a curtain around them so a small tent was formed. Hopefully, the tent was sound proof for when Fiyero broke something, but Elphaba seriously doubted it. "Ye be a pretty wench." The old woman said as she snaked about the tent, gathering various items to tell Elphaba's fortune.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba said. It was the type of comment where if she had been drinking something, she would've spewed it across the small round table which stood in front of her. The old woman Kalipso set a teapot down in front of her, accompanied by a teacup before she seated herself.

"Drink this, my pretty." Kalipso commanded as she poured a cup of a boiling tea into the teacup. Elphaba didn't want to be rude so she took the cup and sipped. She almost choked. The tea was spiked or the recipe required alcohol because it tasted more like tequila than it did tea. It took all she had not to cough it back up. "You have to finish for your fortune my pet." Kalipso said. The old woman extended a bony finger and forced the cup to tip into her lips. "You are a fine girl. Strong cheeks. Nice eyes. Lovely, long hair, that's you're best quality dear. And your skin, My ye have clear skin. The color of peaches I suppose." Elphaba had unwillingly consumed the spiked tea and now she sat with her head in her hands for support, coughing and sputtering. "Kalipso be colorblind, be she."

"Elphaba? Are you alright?" Fiyero's voice could be heard from around the curtain.

"No. She be dying boy." Kalipso said sarcastically. Fiyero seemed unable to detect the sarcasm in her voice and the curtain swished back and Fiyero bolted into the small tent. He looked from the ancient Kalipso to Elphaba to Kalipso (who was now reading Elphaba's tealeaves.) and back again before he seemed to decide that Elphaba was not dying.

"Hey look a chair!" Fiyero exclaimed as he plopped down on a rickety stool next to Elphaba. Unfortunately, the stool was missing a screw and the stool collapsed, along with the Winkie Prince, into a large pile on the ground.

"No! Idiot boy! Out! Out, out, out!" The prehistoric Kalipso rose from her chair and shoved Fiyero out of the tent as she slammed the teacup down on the table. Fiyero yelped and backed out of the room. After she beat Fiyero out of the room, she sat back down. "Let me see your hand." Kalipso said calmly as she wretched Elpahba's palm from her forehead. Kalipso silently examined it for a long moment before she blew out the lone candle which was battling the clutter and the darkness in the tent and Elphaba found she was in a very dark place with a slight buzz from whatever-the-hell was in the tea.

"Spirits of Oz and the Afterworld; come to old woman Kalipso." The old woman said in a mysterious voice. Elphaba watched in wonder as a glass orb on the table began to glow. Gasses in the orb swirled as Kalipso rubbed her hands over the ball. "Come and tell me this pretty one's fate." There was a pause as Elphaba attempted to gaze into the sphere, but all she saw was smoke.

"I see…" Madame Kalipso said, "I see, I see.. I see." She repeated her choice words several more words until Elphaba finally interrupted her.

"What?" Elphaba said as she attempted to see something from within the smoke swirls. "What do you see?" She wasn't sure if it was the tea she had taken or nor, but she thought she could see several misty figures within the orb. She wasn't sure.

"I can't see anything. It's too dark." Fiyero's voice called. There was the sound of confused footsteps before there was a loud crash which was possibly caused by Fiyero when he ran into a pile of rubbish and caused an avalanche to smother him.

"Hush boy!" Kalipso said "Stupid boy." She muttered some other words which Elphaba was certain had something to do with Fiyero; but nevertheless Kalipso continued to gaze into the ball. "I see a girl. She be a pretty wench, a wee on the skinny side but a darling girl otherwise. She has all she could want, this being a man. Be this you? I think it be." Elphaba felt a tingling in her spine. Would she get Fiyero after all? Madame Kalipso continued. "I see her dancing and singing giddily. Wait, another girl has come into the picture. She is awkward and gawky and she be needin' some social skills. " Madame Kalipso stopped abruptly. "This be you girl. I see her havin' a hard time as a child but I see in her future a man and a stronghold and fame and celebration of your life. You be a mighty busy wench." Kalipso finished.

"Me, famous? People will celebrate…_ me_?" Elphaba murmured, flabbergasted. Kalipso nodded and suddenly, the candle lit itself again and the shop was bathed in half light. Elphaba blinked as Kalipso drew back the curtain to reveal Fiyero trapped in a pile of junk which had toppled on him. "Idiot." Kalipso barked as Fiyero scrambled out of the pile of junk and scampered out of Kalipso's sight. Elphaba followed him and kept close to him. She told herself it was to keep Fiyero from breaking anything else, but the truth was, she wanted to be closer to him while Galinda wasn't around to bug them. They explored the shop, collecting knickknacks for purchase as they went.

"Look at this Elphie." Fiyero said as he held up a small glass marble. Blue glass in the shape of three dimensional stars floated inside the marble. Elphaba gazed into the sphere. As she gazed into it, the bits of glass began to move in a circular motion to mirror the movement of the universe. She blinked as if to make sure the glass actually moved and it was not a trick on the eye.

"It's so beautiful." She said as she reached up to take it from Fiyero's hands. He held it at her eye level.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Fiyero responded. Elphaba looked into his face to see that he had not been looking into the marble, but instead, he had been gazing onto her face. She turned around quickly. Her hair whacked him in the face and he blinked stupidly because he honestly didn't know what had hit him as she stormed across the store to examine a display of ancient glass figurines. She dared him to follow her into this aisle of breakables.

She was soon lost in her own world as she examined the antique statues. One statues caught her eye. It was a porcelain figure of a large ship at sea. Waves curled beneath the ship as the bow cut through them. Elphaba reached out her fingers and dragged them lightly along the side of the ship. When her fingers reached the glass waves, a hand curled over hers and gently lifted it off the statue.

"No touching." Fiyero's voice whispered in her ear as his fingers locked around hers and their hands fell down to their sides together. Fiyero held her hand and dragged her to the back of the shop where a small cash box stood, guarded by Kalipso. "Are you ready? I'm hungry." Fiyero whined. He lowered his voice and moved his head right next to her ear. "This lady scares me. Lets go."

Several minutes later, Elphaba and Fiyero stood in front of the cash box. Madame Kalipso counted Elphaba's few items and placed them in a plastic bag.

"Thar be five ninety two." Kalipso said. Elphaba began to pull out her wallet but Fiyero stepped in.

"Ring them up together." Elphaba looked up at him. He smiled brazenly. "I'll pay."

"Thar be, twenty eight seventy nine." Kalipso said as she counted up Fiyero's pile of items. Fiyero looked doubtful that he had spent that much.

"How much? I don't have that much crap here." Fiyero said as he pulled out his Ozian Express.

"I demand a payment for the breakables you broke." Kalipso snapped as she ran the card and waited for it to balance. Fiyero went silent as Kalipso dumped his items into a bag and handed him back his card. "Payment is full."

Fiyero grabbed his bag and high-tailed it out of the shop. Elphaba followed him and soon, they found themselves waiting in line at the Smoothie King. Fiyero dug through his bag in search of some item to play with while they waited in line. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the menu.

"Found it!" Fiyero exclaimed from somewhere behind her. She wasn't paying much attention to him as she ordered herself a hamburger, fries and froste and she didn't pay attention to him until he nudged her shoulder when there food was delivered on trays. She turned around to see his fingers locked in a Chinese finger trap. "Can you get my tray? Please? I don't think I can." He made a pitiful attempt to grab the tray with his fingers trapped together. She rolled her eyes, again, but dumped his food onto her tray and they began the search to find Galinda, Nessa and Boq.

It didn't take very long to find their companions, since they sat chitchatting at a table, all decked with Ozbucks frappichinos and salads from Wrap Palace. Elphaba set down her tray and flopped into a chair as Fiyero sat down next to her. He seemed to be in deep concentration.

"You still haven't figured out how to get that off?" Elphaba asked as she unwrapped her burger. The grease fried meat patty was absolute perfection for her starving body. Fiyero shook his head and continued to study his trapped fingers.

"Hi Yero!" Whatcha' got?" Galinda asked. She looked as he held up his hands to show his friends his index fingers, which were laced together in bamboo. 'Oh's' where heard from around the table as Boq repeated Elphaba's question.

"You still haven't figured out how to get out of that? It took me like twenty seconds." Boq said. Fiyero glared at him as he attempted to yank his fingers apart.

"I can't get it. You must be lying. This is really hard to do." He said indignantly. Nessa rolled her eyes as she sucked on her frappachino.

"You can't pull-" She began.

"No!" Fiyero said loudly. "I wanna figure it out myself!" Galinda looked at him.

"Are you sure all you have to do is-" Galinda tried to offer.

"Yes." Fiyero barked. His companions backed off and focused on their own food.

A near fifteen minutes later, Fiyero stared at his untouched burger and fries forlornly. His fingers were still trapped and he had long ago given up on trying to get them out. His stomach growled. He was going to have to ask for help or he was going to starve. There was no way he could live the rest of his life with his fingers trapped together. The word 'help' was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't ask for it so simply. All of his companions giggled at him as he again pulled his fingers away from each other in a feeble attempt to separate them. Was it really that easy to get these things off?

"How do you get these off?" Fiyero finally asked.

"I thought you didn't want any help." Galinda and Elphaba said in unison as they both stole a couple of his fries.

"I need help." He said. The only way to get to Elphaba to help him was to admit his weakness. Elphaba looked at him. He looked back and took her green hands in his as best he could with his handicap. "Please Elphie." She seemed to consider releasing his fingers before she grabbed his soda and took a large slurp out of it. He could only watch defenselessly.

"Nope." Elphaba shot as she continued to sip out of his drink. At least he didn't mind. Too much. He turned to Galinda.

"Galinda, honey, can you help me out?" He asked. Galinda smiled at him and he was sure finger freedom was in sight.

"I think I like you like that." She said. "You're so defenseless. It's cute." Cute. Galinda had told him he looked cute when he was locked up like a prisoner. That was another reason he would never ever propose. She would be a slave driver if she thought Chinese finger traps were cute. He turned to Boq.

"Boq? Old buddy ol' pal?" He asked. A fear began to rise up in his chest. What if he had to live the rest of his miserable life with his fingers trapped together? How could he take care of his future children… How could he have those children? How could he… Never mind. Boq smiled evilly. "What are you thinking?" Fiyero asked him. Boq smiled even more evilly.

"That I'm not going to help you." Boq said with an grin to match the devil.

"No way are you a dude and you just said that with that of an evil of a grin." Fiyero snapped. Boq's evil grin diminished.

"Double no then. That was mean." Boq whined. Fiyero whimpered sadly. He should've held his tongue.

"Nessa?"

"What?" She sighed.

"Nessa, listen Nessa I really need your help um, because the Chinese are too smart for their own good. I was wondering Nessa, if you could?" (A/N: Songy-ish line credited to s-slytherin, she's a musical genius. Thanks Tons Shi!.)

"No."

"What?" Fiyero bellowed. Half the heads in the food court turned to look at them. "This is a conspiracy theory!" His companions looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"It's not a conspiracy theory. I think you look cute!" Galinda smiled at him as she kissed his forehead. "Common, let's go to Aeropostale! I wanna get you some clothes." Fiyero groaned. Soon she would have him dressed in a harness and chains. He shuttered at the thought as he grabbed his melting frosty cup before Boq could. He sighed as Galinda dragged him through the mall like a slave. He shuttered at the thought of Galinda using him as her doll. The day dragged on before him, with no end in sight.

* * *

_So… How was it? There's a little 'Go' button about 2 inches away from your mouse that's begging to be clicked. Lol. See ya next Chapter!_

_AngelFire 13_


	5. Karaoke and Kisses

Hey everyone cowers... Sorry it's been so long since i've updated... I decided to split this chapter in half because it was wayyyyy to long. thanks to all my readers! on to the story.

Disclaimer: i don't own wicked.

* * *

Music pulsed through the restaurant, which the group of five sat in. The lights were turned low and a small and rather empty dance floor was clearly visible from where they sat. A small stage sported a rather board looking DJ who lazily spun a couple of records. A circular bar was to the side of the stage and the dance floor. The waiter behind it lazily rubbed a couple of tankards with a rag, determined to make the glasses fingerprint free. The restaurant and bar hummed with lifeless activity, which was odd since it was a Saturday night. Most of the customers figured business would pick up once it got later in the evening.

The group had decided to stop for dinner and a drink before they made their plan of where to go next. The shopping spree hand continued all afternoon and they had decided to stop at this lifeless karaoke bar at about 7:00. They had ordered their food long ago, but it hadn't arrived yet, to their aggravation. They all lounged rather comfortably on one large, upholstered booth. Elphaba and Fiyero sat on one side, and Boq and Galinda sat on the other. Nessa's chair was out in the aisle to the unspoken annoyance of the waiters and waitresses who occasionally whizzed through the small aisle with plates of food balanced dangerously on one hand high above their heads. They waited patiently for their waiter girl to come and give them their food. Polite, or in Fiyero's case, rather impolite, conversation was held between them as the time dragged on and on and there was still no sight of their waiter girl or their dinner.

"They have Karaoke here!" Galinda said; she was obviously impressed, as she didn't visit these lower class restaurants often. "Fiyero, do you think I should go up?" Galinda asked. He hadn't been paying attention to her jabbering and jumped at the sound of his name.

"What?" He asked. He looked around as if maybe, by some small chance, the waitress had come with his steak and fries. "Sure, whatever." He said once he confirmed their food was nowhere in sight. He was still rather peeved at Galinda for not helping release his fingers from the Chinese finger trap. He had aimlessly followed Galinda around the Aeropostale as she picked out loads of clothes for him to try on. His finger freedom had finally been achieved when he asked a store clerk sporting a badge which had proudly queried 'How can I help you?' to release his fingers. The store clerk had laughed initially but after the icy glare she obtained from Fiyero, she easily pushed his fingers toward each other and slipped them out of the finger trap.

Now, Fiyero returned to coloring the kids menu as Galinda slid out of the booth as strode up the stage. She whispered something into the DJ's ear. The DJ looked her up and down before he nodded and waved her to the microphone and hit a couple of buttons on his computer as Galinda walked up the microphone. Most of the scattered heads in bar turned to look at her and watched in slight amusement as Galinda plied the microphone from the stand and stood center stage with a perfect posture. Feet together, head up, shoulders back, microphone held the proper distance from her perfect pink lips. As the first few notes of the song began, she spoke.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Fiyero. He means a lot to me, and this is a great song that always makes me think of him. Fiyero, honey, this is for you!" Galinda said solemnly into the microphone. Her lips moved perfectly as if this were a scene in a movie. Fiyero had been whispering to Elphaba at the time of Galinda's dedication and hadn't been paying much attention. His head shot up when Galinda announced his name over the microphone. He looked around before he finally located Galinda, who stood on the stage with a brilliant smile plastered on her face. Galinda waved to him, her manicured pink nails glittered as she waggled her fingers. He raised his hand from where it had previously been perched around the seat back. He shot a dazzling smile her way as she began to sing. "_You're not sure that you love me/But you're not sure enough to let me go/Baby it ain't fair/You know to just keep me hanging round_"

Fiyero totally ignored the song and put his hand on Elphaba's shoulder to tilt the green girl closer to him as her began to whisper into her ear. Elphaba seemed mildly interested and nodded in agreement at what he had said, before she noticed what song Galinda had begun to belt from the stage.

Galinda continued to sing, her angelic voice echoed around the bar as most of the couples in the room dragged each other onto the dance floor to dance. Even Boq had taken Nessa (who sat with a silly grin on her face) to the small dance floor to push her around in a small circle. The restaurant had magically filled up and now the dance floor swam with people as Galinda began to add a little dance to her song. Elphaba waved Fiyero off of her ear and watched Galinda loosen up as she began to dance about the stage. "_And it's alright/Yeah, I'll be fine/Don't worry about this heart of mine /Just, take your love and hit the road /Cause nothing you can do or say/you're gonna break my heart anyway /so just leave the pieces when you go._"

Elphaba suddenly burst out laughing from where she sat next to Fiyero. She laughed so hard, she could hardly breathe. Her ribs began to ace and there was a stitch in her side as if she had just run a long distance. Elphaba wiped away the small tears, which had begun to form in her eyes before she grabbed Fiyero's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Fiyero smiled broadly to finally see her break out of her shell when they were not drunk. Elphaba grabbed his hands as they swayed back and forth to the fast, poppy tune. "This is too funny." She said as she rested her forehead on his shoulder while their feet moved in time together. "This is feffing hilarious." She muttered before she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't get the joke, but ok." Fiyero said as their feet landed in a perfect rhythm. Their bodies swayed in perfect harmony, as if they had danced together many times before, which of course, they hadn't. She gazed into his eyes and he gazed back as his hand snaked around the small of her back and he twirled her around in a circle. He pulled her back, closer this time, and re-gripped her hand. Galinda began to sing the second verse as Elphaba broke her gaze from Fiyero's deep blue eyes to see Galinda sneaking a look at the two of them rather suspiciously. Without another word, Elphaba broke away from him and twirled herself into Boq, who happened to be standing nearby. Fiyero was rather confused for a second. Nessa cleared her throat loudly, and he suddenly understood. Elphaba had stopped dancing with him to make the whole thing look like a friendly buddy-buddy dance.

Fiyero took the handles of Nessa's chair in his hands before he changed his mind. He jumped around the side of the chair and took Nessa's hands in his own. He considered some of the hardships Nessa had gone through; being in a chair all her life. Fiyero suddenly regretted all the derogatory remarks he had made to Boq. He decided at that point to give Elphaba's little sister a token of friendship he never had attempted to give before. He danced from a stationary position with their hands locked together. Nessa laughed as he broke out a couple of classical dance moves, which he did rather dramatically. While he entertained Nessa, he took in her features and compared them to Elphaba's. Nessa's hair was brown, compared to Elphaba's jet black. Her features also seemed softer and simpler than Elphaba's sharp and dangerously beautiful ones. The two sisters had the same eyes. Nessa's brown eyes shot through him the same as her older sisters did.

"Soooo," Fiyero said; as they had nothing to talk about. "How are you tonight?"

"Great." Nessa said; she was rather distracted. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Elphaba and Boq spinning around in a crazy fashion. The people around them backed away in fear of being hit. Several made obscene gestures or called them a rude name under their breath before they continued with their own business. Nessa seemed to enjoy dancing with Fiyero, but she also seemed rather eager to get back to Boq. A pleasure he wasn't going to deny her. As Galinda started her third verse, Fiyero grabbed Boq by the back of the collar and pulled him back to Nessa. Elphaba stumbled into his arms as Boq clumsily let her go.

"Hey Nessie!" Elphaba breathed to her sister as Fiyero pulled her away. They noticed the dance floor was a lot more crowded then it previously had been. Elphaba smiled somewhat childishly as Galinda began to repeat the word 'yeah' over and over again signaling that the song was drawing to a close. Elphaba laughed again as their hands found each other and Fiyero drew closer to her. Their bodies were scrunched together in a tight embrace. They could hear Galinda singing, but it was muted to the background as he squeezed her hand and drew his face close to hers. His lips hovered millimeters away from hers. They were seconds away from a sweet, soft first kiss.

"_Leave the pieces when you go" _Galinda finished. Her voice faded away and the crowded bar erupted into screams and cheers. Elphaba and Fiyero stood in the middle of them. Their lips collided gently in a perfect first kiss.

* * *

Review! now.

kidding.

Angel


	6. Beer and Bets

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly since I'll be off 'cus of thanksgiving. This is actually turning out to be a lot longer than I expected. At first this was only going to be about 6 chapters total… oops. oh well. Please review. Reviews make me go faster. lol kidding, my English teacher not being a tyrant makes me go faster. PS: To you RENT heads out there, the small appearance and rent reference means almost nothing except that I like rent too. I just decided it would be more fun to put in Mimi stead of some random person. Enjoy!

Angel

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, the small hinting of RENT or Maroon 5. If I did I wouldn't't be here. _

_Her lips are heaven_. Fiyero thought as his lips collided with Elphaba's. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, yet time seemed to stop around them. Her perfect lips were pressed against his as the crowd around them went wild in what seemed like slow motion. Elphaba suddenly pulled away.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing!" She gasped. The green girl yanked away from his embrace and stormed away through the crowd. Fiyero lost his balance and fell into several people. They all swore at him and pushed him this way and that, until he had been pushed to the front of the crowd. Galinda caught sight of him and curtsied for the final time before she pranced off the stage and sprang onto him in a hug. She kissed him quickly as he held her off the ground momentarily before he set her back on her high-heeled feet.

"Yero! They loved me! Wasn't I great?" Galinda asked as she clamped hold of his arm. The two of them made their way back to the table. Business in the restaurant had picked up. The bar was now so full it was hard to move without one being run over by a group of people. Fiyero had to shove people aside so he and Galinda could walk together. Galinda jabbered on beside him, oblivious to the difficulty to move. Fiyero tuned her out as he usually did. "I love you soooo much Fiyero, that should be our song, you know that? That's a great love song. The Breckers are such a great band!" Fiyero automatically nodded in agreement as they reached their table. Their food had arrived while they were dancing. Fiyero slid in the seat next to Elphaba. She glared at him.

Not long after they had come back to their table to find their dinner waiting, the waitress came to check on them.

"Do ya need anything?" she asked. They couldn't't help but notice that she had a large wad of gum in her mouth. She smacked around rather unpleasantly as she talked. "Any of you want any drinks?"

"A beer." Fiyero said quickly. Boq gave him a 'you're-not-gonna-get-drunk-again-and-force-me-to-sleep-in-a-different-room' look, although it hardly frightening.

"I'll have a martini. On the rocks. Shaken, not stirred." Boq said. Nessa glared at him, as Boq normally didn't drink. There was silence for a second before Galinda spoke.

"I'll have a umm…" Galinda picked up the menu, "A blueberry margarita, with lots of ice, virgin, please." The waitress scribbled their orders down on her notepad. She looked around, silently inquiring for any last requests.

"You know what, that sounds good, I'll have the same as the blonde. A blueberry margarita, lots of ice." Elphaba paused, "Double shot." The waitress nodded as the jotted. "Thanks." The gum-chewing waitress glanced around the table once more before she whizzed off to put the orders in at the bar.

"Wow, you're drinking, sort of." Fiyero commented. Galinda hardly ever drank, and when she did, it was a sip of whatever Fiyero or Elphaba had. Galinda smiled at him from across the table. Elphaba rolled her eyes. She sat as far away from him as she possibly could. Fiyero edged closer to her and she sent him a glare so cold, even he didn't dare to move closer. "That's not like you at all." Fiyero finished his sentence with a gulp.

"I decided to let go tonight." Galinda responded; her words had a double meaning. She gave Fiyero a _look_ to rival all double meaning looks. Elphaba scoffed at Galinda's _look_ as their drinks arrived. Galinda lowered her lips to the rim of her glass and was just about to take a large slurp from the icy, cold, refreshing margarita when…

"Galinda, do you think you can assist me to the ladies room?" Elphaba said loudly over the pumping music. Galinda's head jerked up.

"Yeah!" Galinda smiled broadly. She grabbed her purse and sprang out of the booth.

Galinda followed Elphaba's swishing black hair as the green girl pushed her way through the crowd. After a small scuffle with a scantily dressed brunette; the two of them made it into the bathroom. The bar restroom was not clean but it was not dirty either. It was well used and that was evident by the way the mirror was smudged in a smoke like fashion where you could only see yourself in the middle of it. Several of the floor tiles were cracked and the paper towels were out. It was deserted save a person in the single bathroom stall.

"Sooo…" Galinda said slowly as she fluffed her hair in the grimy mirror. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" Elphaba responded as she waited for the bathroom stall to open up.

"You had the look like you wanted to talk." Galinda said as she turned to her green friend.

"That's funny." Elphaba said slowly, as if Galinda lacked some brain cells, "Because I thought I had the look like I had to pee." She glared at the stall and silently cursed whoever was in it.

"Well, how about if I…" Galinda said as she bounced in front of Elphaba's nose. "Give you a makeover!"

"How about…" Elphaba responded as she looked down at the bouncy blonde… "No." The stall opened up and a skinny teenager with long wavy brown hair and olive skin emerged from the inside with a cell phone glued to the ear.

"Roger, I told you I can't go to life support tomorrow, I'm gonna meet Angel at the mall!" The girl said loudly. Galinda looked confused, she thought maybe the girl had addressed her, but, then she noticed the phone which was glued to the girls ear as the girl shot them a smile. Elphaba rolled her eyes and ducked into the bathroom stall.

After Elphaba did her business, she came out to find Galinda talking to the cell phone girl.

"I love your skirt!" Galinda said to cell phone girl, who held her slim phone a foot away from her ear. It sounded as if she was attempting to talk with a very hostile man. Elphaba could hear a voice shouting angry commands at cell phone girl from across the bathroom as she stuck her hands under the ice cold faucet water and pumped away at the empty soap container.

"Who do you think you are!?" She could hear the cell phone scream as cell phone girl continued her conversation with Galinda. Elphaba stuck her hands under the low pressure hand dryer.

"Thanks. I like your shoes. I have a friend who would so wear those!" Cell phone said before she held up a 'hold on just a second' finger to Galinda and slowly raised the phone to her ear. "Roger! Roger, calm down for just a second baby-" Cell phone started as an angry voice overlapped hers. She held the phone back and made a face. Elphaba busied herself by trying to find the hand sanitizer in Galinda's purse. It was a small handbag but it could hold an amazing amount of crap.

"Baby, I'm trying to talk to someone I just met-"

"Yeah you're talking to me-me-me!!!!" Elphaba thought she heard the hostile voice scream. Was she trying to talk to a mental patient? It sure sounded like it.

"I'll call you back in a bit Hun," Cell phone paused as the voice burst into a shower of profanity and protest. "I'm hanging up now baby, Goodnight Rodger!" Cell phone said slowly as she gradually flipped her phone shut. She turned and smiled at them. "I have to go. I can hear the music and it makes me wild!" She stuck out her tongue and made a crazy face before she strode out of the bathroom with a small 'bye Galinda. See ya around.'

"I see you made quick friends." Elphaba said as soon as she door swished shut.

"I know!" Galinda squealed as Elphaba gave up the search for the sanitizer. "We exchanged phone numbers!" Elphaba roller her eyes for the millionth time that night and turned to grab some paper towels. When she found the dispenser had long ago been emptied of its tree-killing contents, she turned around with a sigh.

Suddenly, Galinda flew at her, eye shadow want in hand and pinned her to the wall.

"What the f-!" Elphaba started as Galinda attempted to stick her eyes out with a makeup brush.

"Hold still! I'm trying to prettify you!" Galinda said between clenched teeth as she pressed Elphaba to the stall with her own body.

"Why?" Elphaba gasped as she struggled. Damn, the blonde was strong when she wanted to be.

"Oh, don't fun, I saw the way you were looking at that someone…" _Did Galinda know about Fiyero and his inability to keep his lips to himself?_ Elphaba's stomach dropped and limbs flailed as they struggled against each other.

The door swung open behind them and some person came in. They glanced at Galinda, who had Elphaba smashed against the wall against the wall with her body. Their two bodies were pushed tightly together and Elphaba's head was in Galinda's arm. Galinda's other arm pinned down both Elphaba's arms by spanning across her chest. Some interesting ideas could be formed about what they were doing as they flailed together.

The person cleared their throat loudly before they disappeared into the bathroom stall. Galinda staggered off Elphaba in a rather embarrassed manner as if she just realized someone as popular as herself _did not_ wrestle with her best friend in the bathroom.

"I saw the chemistry between you and Boq out there." Galinda huffed as she fluffed her hair innocently in a 'nothing happened' way.

"Oz no." Elphaba gasped as Galinda finally moved in one fell swoop and smeared eye shadow on her eyelids and then lined her lids with a pencil.

"And if you go out with Boq, you'll have a boyfriend and he won't stalk me!" Galinda finally concluded her nowhere conversation. Elphaba failed to point out the fact that Nessa was Boq obsessed or that Boq was a good foot shorter then she was compared to Galinda's few inch gain on him.

After Galinda seemed satisfied with the various layers of makeup she applied on Elphaba's face, she whipped out a hairbrush and began to tear it through Elphaba's hair. "You really need to use more conditioner Elphie." Galinda commented as she dragged the brush through Elphaba's hair.

"Ow. Ow Ow!" Elphaba gasped as Galinda continued her kill-Elphaba's-hair campaign.

"You know what Elphie… I have an idea." Galinda said with a sly smile as she pulled out her cell phone and jangled in the air. She hit a couple of numbers and held the phone up to her ear. "Yeah, Avaric. I need you to do something for me…"

Music pulsed through the bar. Boq stood in line for Karaoke. He was already through two martinis and he had made a deal with Nessa. If he went up and sang her karaoke, she would drink some type of alcohol. He was nervous. He had never attempted to sing in front of so many people. Why had he let Nessa talk him into this? There were only two more people in front of him…

"Hey Yero!" Galinda said loudly as she bounced back to the table. Fiyero nodded in reply as she slipped into the booth next to him. "Hi Nessa. Guess what. You'll never believe what I did to Elphie." This got both of their attention.

"What did you do to Elphaba." Fiyero asked a bit too anxiously. Galinda took the margarita from in front of her plate and took a large slurp from it to take no comment.

"Where'd Biq go?" Galinda asked. She looked around but she could not see her stalker. She needed him for Elphaba's appearance.

"Karaoke." Nessa replied. She looked over her shoulder and located her special munchkin pal who stood in line waiting to sing.

"You'll see. She should be here any minuet." The blonde took several more large gulps. "Mmmm… This is really good. I didn't know margarita's tasted like this. Especially a virgin! I should get this more often!" She gulped down over half of her icy refreshment as she slid closer to Fiyero. He shrugged his shoulders innocently and took a swig of his beer. "Oh look, there she is!"

Fiyero eagerly leaned foreword to see their green friend walk with certain awe through the crowd. People seemed to part for her and it wasn't because she was green. She was amazingly…sexy.

Galinda had dressed Elphaba in a short, black, double layered skirt which showed off her muscular legs. It swished back and fourth as she walked. Her top was a halter in a deep maroon shade which contrasted nicely with her green skin. I pair of large white sunglasses were perched on the top of her head, although they really weren't necessary since in was almost ten o'clock at night. Her long hair was brushed thoroughly and all the tangles were out of it, causing it to be strait and silky. It was pulled back into a high, thick, swishy ponytail. On her feet were black flats with a small bow on them. A maroon lace came from her shoes and crisscrossed up her leg and tied into lose floppy bows just beneath her knees. Her face had just the right amount of makeup to make her sparkle beautifully. Fiyero's jaw dropped. Galinda finished her margarita and stopped a waitress to ask for another one.

"You look" Galinda hiccuped and giggled "Soooo pretty!"

"Thanks." Elphaba said. She had a new air about her and took the compliment.

"You look… Amazing." Fiyero said. He stood up but forgot that he sat at a table, hence, he resulted by nailing his knees and looking like a complete idiot. Elphaba opened her perfect lips to laugh at him.

"Oh, there's Boiq!" Galinda slurred. She stood and pointed to the stage where a nervous looking Boq whispered to the DJ. The blonde gulped down the last of her fourth margarita and hiccuped, which brought on a fit of giggles.

Elphaba and Fiyero glanced at each other then looked away. Both tried to hide smiles. They had played a nasty trick on Galinda, but damn, was it funny. If one looked closely, the green girl's cheeks had deepened a shade when she looked at Fiyero.

"This song is dedicated to Mrs. Nessarose," Boq's voice, a half octave higher than normal, rang over the speaker system as his song started. Nessa squealed and Galinda giggled and hiccuped again.

"Common' Nessa!" Galinda giggled as she took hold of Nessa's chair and began to push her through the crowd.

Fiyero calmly took a swig of his beer as Elphaba lowered herself into the seat next to him. The opening to Boq's song drifted into their ears.

"_Beauty Queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself…He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else…_" The crowd erupted and one could hardly hear the over-sized munchkins smooth voice over the ferocious roar of approval.

"You know you have to sing for me." Elphaba said calmly as she took his beer and took a small sip out of it. She looked over to him. Her eyes gleamed with a playful hint as they sat in the dark bar and lights flashed around them. Fiyero forgot she was green. He saw strait past that and to her glowing beauty.

"Only if you sing for me." Fiyero replied, equally as calmly.

"We have to dedicate it to each other." Elphaba said as she laid down her terms. "And it has to be a song that means something to or about the other."

"If I have the better crowd approval I get to sit next to you on the way home." Fiyero placed his wages, they were rather lame but he didn't dare anything better.

"If I have the better crowd approval you have…" Elphaba paused and listened to Boq sing.

"_I don't mind spending everyday/Out on your corner in the pouring rain/Look for the girl with the broken smile…" _

"You have to kiss me."

"_And she will be loved/And she will be loved." _The crowd exploded again, Nessa included as she soaked up ever single word he sang to her. Fiyero smiled broadly and he couldn't hide it.

"You're on."

* * *

So? you like? You don't like? please review.

Being attacked by makeup was actually inspired by a girl in my yearbook class. I walked in the door and she's all 'hey angel' and i'm like 'hey haley' and she suddenly flew at me with this BRIGHT red lipgloss. We went like sliding across the floor as she attacked me with a lipgloss tube. First, my lips are already a really deep red without anything on them and second she got it all over my face so i had we had to go to the bathroom to wash it off... I really relate to elphie though...

Love you all!

Angel


	7. The most dramatic chapter yet

Ok everyone, chapter 7 is up! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated! Due to the recent plauge of deleting story's because of having 'non-fictional characters' I may or may not have parodied a name in her... wink you'll figure it out. Thanks to all my readers!

Oh! yeah, I keep forgetting to put this in but when I started writing this, I had not read wicked, and I used 'musical Avaric'. Somewhere in between chapters 3-5 I read wicked and I was like "awwww man, I soooo woulda used book Avaric!" so just incase anyone was wondering, I would've used him, but I had not yet leaned of the wonder of Avaric yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, rent, avril or the click 5 sorry.

* * *

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful,_" Boq's clear voice rang out over the microphone. He pointed a wavering hand at Nessa as he said 'beautiful' and the crowd erupted again. Nessa blushed a bright red and screamed as Galinda went wild beside her. "_I know I tend to get so insecure...it doesn't matter anymore_."

"Galinda!" Elphaba's voice suddenly screamed into the blonde's ear. "I'm going up to sing!" Galinda ran her hand through her curly blonde hair and looked at Elphaba as if she spoke Oz-lish. She puckered her lips as if she was going to reply several times but only small sounds came out.

"I wanna-a come!" She finally slurred. Elphaba rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. She took hold of her sister's chair and the three of them shoved through the crowd until they reached the stage exit and entrance. The munchkin who currently occupied the stage looked as if he thoroughly enjoyed the crowd approval.

"_I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile; Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, And she will be loved, And she will be loved…_" Nessa would probably be as trashed as Galinda by the end of the night. Elphaba left her two companions and screamed her karaoke request to the DJ so he could hear her over the crowd.

"I-WANNA-SING-'GIRLFRIEND'-BY-" Elphaba bellowed, the DJ held up his hands in an 'I-don't-know-what-the-hell-you-are-talking-about-Greeny' way. Elphaba gave up and began to walk away.

Boq's song was finished and the full-of-himself munchkin strolled off stage. Elphaba caught him by the arm and steered him over to Nessa and Galinda.

"Oh my OZ Boq!" Galinda squealed as she stumbled over to him. "You were amazing!" The blonde closed in on the munchkin. She put a hand on each side of his head and gently kissed his lips. Boq's eyebrows raised in surprise because (A) Galinda sucked at kissing and (B) His first kiss with her was right in front of Nessa and Elphaba.

"BOQ!" Nessa cried shrilly. She tried to roll closer to them in her chair to pull Boq away from Galinda, but the crowd was so jam-packed, she couldn't.

Elphaba wrenched Galinda away from the munchkin, almost protectively, and glared at her. "Damn, she's so drunk. I told Fiyero that his idea to switch our drinks was a bad…"

"What?" Nessa asked smartly. She had known her sister was talking to herself.

"Shut up," She directed at her sister. "Stay with Nessa! If she gets hurt I'll kill you munchkin," Elphaba told Boq. He seemed scared by her threat and gripped the handles of Nessa's chair tightly. Elphaba, who had taken charge, took Galinda by the arm and dragged her over to the DJ.

"Hello little lady," The DJ said smoothly to Galinda. "What can I do for you?"

"You can play 'Girlfriend' by Lavril Avigne." Elphaba said to him. "We wanna sing together." Oz what was she doing? Galinda was way drunk. Karaoke at this stage would be a disaster.

"Ohhh! Elphie I love that song!" Galinda giggled. Elphaba took her by the arm and dragged her onto the stage. "We're singing it?" She hiccupped.

"YES!" Elphaba hollered. _Tonight sucks_, Elphaba decided. She felt sick. Her stomach churned; the world about her was blurry and she was dizzy. Additionally, she was hot and therefore her forehead produced beads of sweat and she felt like she was going to throw up. _I really need to stop drinking_. She made an oath with herself that she was no longer allowed to drink. That much.

Elphaba walked up to the mike; her stomach seemed to roll in remorse. Galinda took her place at the back-up mike. The blonde wrenched it off its stand (from which it really wasn't supposed to come off of) and took her place at the front of the stage. Elphaba's lips, Oz, were they really shaking like she thought they were, spoke the words "This song is all to Fiyero."

All of a sudden, the song started. A guitar chord and she was off as she began to sing. "_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one; Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend…"_ While she only screwed up the first few words of the song, and executed the rest perfectly, Galinda was all over the place and several beats behind the song.

"GRILFRIEND" Galinda screeched, impossibly off key. "HEY!" Elphaba took her by the hand and lead her to the edge of the stage. She saw Cell-Phone-girl from the bathroom in the front of the crowd. She danced wildly and cheered them on. Elphaba pried the mike out of Galinda's hand and gently pushed her off the stage and entrusted her in the care of Cell-Phone.

"Oh, hi Mimi!" Galinda slurred. Cell-Phone shook her head and forced Galinda stay put.  
With the cordless mike, Elphaba found a new freedom and began to dance around as she sang. "_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me, No way! No way! No it's not a secret; Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_." She saw Fiyero out in the crowd. He bellowed a cheer.

"Go ELPAHBA!" He screamed. She rolled her eyes as the song progressed with her dance. She pranced around the stage. She lifted her feet and clapped her hands. Her hair swung as she danced. She wished she had some clunky boots and a pair of fishnet stockings so she felt more rebellious. The crowd roared in approval: most of them were either too drunk to notice she was green or they didn't care.

"_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious; Hell yeah/I'm the motherfucking princess!! I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right…"_ The DJ seemed to have forgotten this song had profanity. He frantically tried to lower her mike, but it only caused her to miss some of the bridge. If he didn't edit it out, she was going to say it. She continued to sing; fairly confident that she was going to win the bet by the way the crowd cheered. Maybe tonight wouldn't suck so much after all.

OH REALLY?

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me, And even when you look away I know you think of me...I know you talk about me all the time again and again, so come over here, tell me what I want to hear! Better yet make your girlfriend disappear!! I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!"_ Fiyero buzzed a shot at the bar as he listened to Elphaba sing. He had to be drunk enough to do this. She was way going to win the bet, not that he was complaining… "_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger; Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better! There's no other; so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, What the hell were you thinking?!"_

"Girl, you've already got me." He said as he raised another shot glass in a private toast to her before he downed it and started to push his way through the crowd. He collected Galinda on his way to sing. She giggled when he found her.

"Oh, hi Fiyero!" She said loudly. She stumbled over to him. Almost as soon as she reached him, she passed out. Fiyero barely caught her before she plummeted to the floor. He picked her up and shoved his way through the crowd until he got to their table. He set her down on one side of the booth gently. Boq and Nessa stared as he laid Galinda down. Nessa was somewhat tipsy off of a margarita. Boq sat next to her and sipped on a martini. They were in the middle of some supposedly intellectual discussion.

Fiyero rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. He threw it over Galinda in the hope she would be a little less likely to get raped. He kissed her forehead to ask for forgiveness for getting her trashed and stalked off to the DJ. By the time he got there, Elphaba had finished her song and she slowly worked her way off the stage. She stopped often to bow and blow kisses to the crowd, very uncharacteristically. There were several men and a couple of women who waited at the stage exit for her. They all swooned and called to her.

"Would you all knock it off you drunken bastards?" Fiyero said loudly as he shoved past them and walked straight up to Elphaba. He took her by the arm. "Galinda's passed out. Nessa and Boq are both tipsy. We need to go after this." He told her seriously.

"Sounds good," she replied. She glanced over to the men who waited at the entrance. None of them had moved or even regarded Fiyero's comment. They must've been really drunk to want to flirt with her, she thought. "Hug me to discourage the fan club." Fiyero was stunned for a moment but he embraced her, only a little passionately, and pretended that the two of them were 'attached'. When the "Elphie fan club" didn't seem to get it, he yelled at them.

"Would you all fuck off?!" He said it mean enough for them to leave. When they were gone, Elphaba quickly pulled away.

"Have fun." She offered as a goodbye. He walked toward the DJ and she went to go find a place to watch in the crowd. He sighed as he told the DJ what song, confirmed that there were no swear words in it – seemed Elphaba had left a mark – and he stood up on the stage.  
The stage lights were blinding as he gripped the microphone. Fiyero found a sudden nervousness because everyone in the club stared at him. "This one goes out to Elphaba – And Oz she doesn't know what this song means to me." With those words the song started. He tapped his foot to keep time as he began to sing.

"_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'...She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion ...She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter...Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after…_ " Fiyero smiled as he thought of how much Elphaba was like this song and he searched the crowd for her. He didn't see her right off. He wished he had a guitar right now…and he wished he knew how to play the guitar so he could play her this song all the way home. "Cause she's bittersweet" The crowd roared as he hit the high note perfectly.

"_She knocks me off of my feet /And I can't help myself /I don't want anyone else /She's a mystery /She's too much for me /But I keep coming back for more /She's just the girl I'm looking for." Suddenly he found her. She stood at the side of the crowd. As the extras on the tape echoed his last words, she seemed shocked. "She can't be decent /For more than an hour /She runs on one hundred proof attitude/ power_ " He winked at her. "_And the more she ignores me /The more I adore her /What can I do/I'd do anything for her…_"

As she chorus started again he pointed at her. She could only guess how much she meant to him right now. Sure, Galinda was his girlfriend and sure, everyone said that he, a Vinkus prince, and Galinda, a rich Upland girl, made the perfect pair. But they were wrong; Elphaba was the one he longed for and she didn't see that.

"_The way she sees it's me /On her caller I.D. /She won't pick up the phone /She'd rather be alone /But I can't give up just yet /Cause every word she's ever said /Still ringing in my head /Still ringing in my head..."_He waited as the music built. "_She's cold and she's cruel /But she knows what she's doin' /Knows just what to say /So my whole day is ruined…"_ The crowd went wild; they were way more excited than they had been with Boq. Although the poor munchkin had sung his song perfectly, Fiyero had more of a sexy rock star look to him. "_Cause she's bittersweet /She knocks me off of my feet /And I can't help myself /I don't want anyone else /She's a mystery /She's too much for me /But I keep coming back for more /Oh, I keep coming back for more /She's just the girl I'm looking for…"_

JUST THE GIRL?!?!?!!?

Elphaba pushed her way through the newly formed Fiyero fan club which had already congregated by the stage exit. "_Just the girl I'm looking for; I'm looking for... I'm looking for... I'm looking for- Just the girl I'm looking for_." And with that, Fiyero finished the song. "Thank you," he said into the mike as if he had written the song and just preformed it live. He bowed and began to leave the stage.  
It was way obvious that Fiyero had won the bet. Elphaba was incredibly aware that what she was about to do did not follow his terms. She elbowed her way onto the stage, ignored the 'You-can't-be-up-here' from the DJ, and walked straight up to Fiyero.

They stood for a minute in the bright stage lights and just stared into each others eyes. Fiyero made a move to touch her but she threw her arms around him and kissed him. It wasn't a half kiss, as the one earlier had been; this was a full lip-locked tongue kiss. The crowd seemed rather confused but many of them whooped and yelled out rather perverted comments. The two of them were oblivious as they shared a moment of pure bliss.

BESSA

"Look Nessa!" Boq pointed to the stage. Nessa obeyed and found her sister and Fiyero in full make-out mode on the Karaoke stage.

"Oh OZ!" Nessa said as she slurped her margarita. "I'm SO glad our father isn't here…" Boq looked at her. He was surprised that she hadn't flipped out.

"You know what Nessa?" Boq said slowly; his fuzzy brain needed to think. "You're not so bad. In fact, you're not bad at all." Nessarose blushed as he smiled at her. Boq glanced over at Galinda. She had long ago passed out across the seat. He was kind of glad that Nessa liked him so much. Nessa was truly in love with him. Galinda could pretend to get along with him, but, he decided that as of now, he didn't want to be obsessed with someone who ignored him. He wanted to be totally obsessed with someone who cared about him every day, not just when she was drunk or when he sang a sexy song. Boq reached out across the table and took Nessa's hand. "We go together quite nicely, two misfits," Boq said gently "Don't you agree?"

"I do." Nessa said. She squeezed his hand. She, the only one who had not sung karaoke, began to sing softly. "_We deserve each other ... and Galinda made you realize too... we deserve each other don't we Boq_?"

"We do!" He sang back to her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks turned a deep red. _You're perfect_, he thought, and he really meant it.

* * *

On the ride home, Nessa and Boq sat together. Nessa sang Boq some song, although they were both rather tipsy. Galinda lay sprawled across the seat; she was dead asleep. She had simply been thrown into the carriage by Elphaba and Fiyero. She snored loudly and her posture was certainly not lady-like. Elphaba and Fiyero sat together in the back seat, since Fiyero had definitely won the bet, and because they wanted to sit next to each other after the night's events. Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder and his arm was placed comfortably around her. As the carriage silently rolled on toward Shiz University, the young college students reflected on the night, with the exception of Galinda, and thought of all the crazy, stupid things they had done and the crazy, stupid things that would come in their future and all the crazy, stupid things they may do together one day.

* * *

"Galinda's gotten heavier since an hour ago." Fiyero stated as he started to pull the blonde out of the carriage. Boq and Nessa had long ago wandered off together to somewhere in Shiz University. "Help me, will ya?" Elphaba took Galinda's feet from the carriage and helped Fiyero heave her into his arms. Once she was in Fiyero's arms, he began to carry her up the girls' dorm. Galinda's arms and legs dangled lazily off to the side as Fiyero carried her. Fiyero grunted; Elphaba and Galinda's suite was on the second floor and by the time Elphaba and Fiyero reached the staircase, he was about to drop her. "She's heavy," he said when Elphaba glared at him. Elphaba took hold of Galinda's legs and helped Fiyero carry the drunken girl up the stairs.

"You're a wimp," Elphaba declared as they stepped up the stairs in unison. "And just to let you know, switching Galinda's virgin drink with my double shot was a BAD idea. Never again, Fiyero." She warned, and her eyes cut him almost playfully.

"No more making out in karaoke bars?" Fiyero said jokingly. He smiled at her as they climbed the last of the steps.

"Shut up." Elphaba pulled her keys out of her small purse and opened the door. They slipped inside. Fiyero flipped on the light. How he knew where it was, Elphaba could only guess. As they got in the door, Elphaba let go and Fiyero took Galinda by himself. He hurried over to Galinda's bed and dumped her on it. The only response from Galinda was a loud snore and a mumbled something that sounded like 'mongoose bikini'. Elphaba followed him inside and threw her purse and keys on her bed. She helped Fiyero to take off Galinda's shoes and throw them across the room.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." Elphaba told Fiyero. The two of them made small talk as they walked to the boys' half of the dorm.

"Well, good-night then," Fiyero said when they finally arrived at the dorm.

"Good-night," Elphaba said. She smiled. Fiyero lowered his lips to hers and kissed her one last time. He couldn't help it and she didn't seem to mind. Her hand slipped into his and he squeezed it gently.

"See you tomorrow," she said as he opened his door and stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Fiyero said as he shut the door. He felt guilty to make her walk back by herself but she probably wouldn't act the same around him now. The magic spell had been broken. He sighed and stumbled to bed. All that had happened that day would remain a secret; only known to himself and Elphaba, and she would act as if none of it had happened.

* * *

Hey, sorry the spacing is sooo wierd... hope you liked!

Give me reviews or give me death. ( -- what happens when I have to read Johnny Tremain for Lit.)

Angel


End file.
